


Memories

by Kifujin Kitade (KifujinKitade)



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:45:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KifujinKitade/pseuds/Kifujin%20Kitade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was finally back, and that was everything that mattered. Louis x Lestat. Smut!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

Memories

He was there, with me, in my arms. At long last, I could smell again the scent of his skin, of his clothes, of his hair.

My Louis.

I gripped tightly at his dark locks when I felt him nibbling at my throat. His sharpened fangs were dancing on the sensitive skin, his red tongue licking it from top to bottom, at the base of my shoulders.

Vampires, even centuries after they're created, can't change their external appearance. However, it doesn't mean that they aren't able to evolve. In Louis's case, that was his outfits. No, never once I'd have imagined him wearing modern clothes. Last time I saw him, in that tumbledown chapel, I couldn't clearly grasp what I had in front of me. I could barely discern his features, so much hunger was twisting my stomach.

Ah, how many years had slipped away since our last meeting? And now he just came to me, casually, as if that was the most natural thing to do.

His naivety. This is, nonetheless, something about him that would never change.

I stared at the face I used to know for years, caressed his colorless cheeks, dove my grey eyes into his emerald ones. Oh, I missed them so much. Louis's beauty, that beauty that made me fall in love with him at the first sight, it finally came back to me.

We were kissing avidly, lying down on the floor, Louis kneeling on top of me. Everyone in my mansion was dead asleep. That night, no one was going to disturb us. I noticed, first with slight frustration gradually replaced by excitement, that there was no more trace of inexperience left in my dear Louis. Without any hesitation, and yet painfully slowly, he unbuttoned my shirt, his mouth still locked on mine. His hands went pinching my nipples.

"Aa…" I moaned softly, my face and the rest of my body warming up, little by little. "You're quite the impatient one, Louis… Ow!"

I whimpered when he bit at my right nub while kneading and tugging gently at the other one. It was stirring me up. I had to do something, anything to take care of the arousal building up in my pants. So, hooking my leg at Louis's waist, I started grinding my hips against the dark haired vampire's.

"Who's the real impatient one?" He leered at me. When did Louis became that cunning? I thought, rather irritated.

"At least, remove your clothes, too."

"Mmh." He wasn't listening to me anymore. Instead, he kept on licking at my feverish skin, leaving my throat to lap at the corner of my lips, at my earshell, his hands leisurely stroking at my thighs.

"Oh. You're playful tonight. Then, I shall entertain you well." I grinned before pulling at Louis's head so that he was plainly facing me.

"I'm looking forward to it…"

Once more, he crushed his lips against mine.

…

Fondling at my chest, tracing down the way to my navel, unhurriedly unzipping my trousers, Louis was doing everything to madden me. I frowned at him and lightly kicked his back to make him move faster. It was obvious I was aroused like hell! What's the point of losing time in foreplay?

"Louis…" I muttered. "Mmh… Faster… I can't take this!…"

"Lestat…" I started when I heard him say my name. Dear Louis, you'll never know how much I missed your voice. "Lestat…"

Using one hand to pin mine on the ground, with the other he pulled down my pants, revealing an angular haunch, ivory thighs and thin legs. His head lowered near my erection. I shut my eyes close in anticipation. Uselessly. The dark haired vampire, instead of paying some attention to my aching shaft, preferred placing soft kisses my thighs, from time to time biting at them, leaving red hickeys all over.

"Louis… Ah! Aan… Sto-… Ngh! Stop that!..."

My hands, which were unconsciously released by my personal tormentor, went clutching at Louis's head. I couldn't help shivering under the latter's treatment. It was so sweet, so maddening… The sweetest torture ever. The lustful mouth was deliberately nearing my arousal, coming so close to it I could clearly feel the hot breath on my hotness. But then it ignored it royally. I whined with annoyance, but, unfortunately, my frustration was only stimulating me more, making me shiver and twitch with want.

Louis smirked sinfully against my skin. That look on his face… It was the first time I saw it. Such a turn on…

He raised and, hooking his hand under my left knee, he brought my leg up on his shoulder. It made me shift aside, my weight now resting on my right elbow. He paused and stared at me. His breath was heavy, like the breath of a beast.

"Lestat… I'll make love to you now."

And saying that he released his own erect manhood. It was fully hard and swollen red. Seeing it, I instinctively licked my lips. Louis stuck the head in my tiny entrance. At first, he only teased it few seconds, putting only the head in, and watched how much his deeds were making me go crazy.

"Damn it, Louis! Stop the teasing and fuck me!" I finally said out loud, exasperated.

It was as if he was only waiting for me to say those words. Louis began shoving himself in me, his hips slowly thrusting forward to meet mine.

"Nn… Haa… It's in…" I sighed when Louis was fully engulfed in my burning insides.

The sensation was so nostalgic… All I had had around me was only a bunch of kids and hysterical groupies. It had been ages since I last had sex with someone.

And it wasn't anyone in front of me. It was Louis. My dear, my love, my beautiful Louis.

He was throbbing in me, stretching my walls, his hardness roughly impaling me, taking all of me. This time, he didn't lose time. Slightly pulling his eagerness out, he buried himself deep inside me again, more violently, more passionately. Then began the in and out motions.

Louis was moving against me, hot, wet, abandoned, delving deeper into me with each rhythmic push. His free hand was exploring the other parts of my body, whether gently stroking at my erection, scratching at my abdomen or caressing my blonde hair. I arched toward his fingers.

"Louis… Ah… Ah! Louis… So hard… It's pulsing… in me… Nn-!"

We kissed again, a sensual, hungry kiss.

Louis's gaze didn't leave me once. "Lestat… Can you see it? You're sucking me in… Hot…"

My brain was blank.

I couldn't lie still. I bucked beneath him, my moves fast and desperate. My hips were trying to answer at each one of the dark haired vampire's thrust, rocking and pressing them frantically against him. At the moment, pleasure was the only thought filling my mind. Louis was hammering wildly in me, hitting dead on my sweet spot. Every time our fleshes met each other, they were emitting the same slapping sound, all together with my moaning and the slippery sound of the thrusts…

"Louis… It feels good… Make me come…"

He bit on my lower lip and gripped firmly at the base of my cock. I yelped. "Not yet…" He said, his eyes glistening with lust in the moonlight. "Let's come together."

The hand under my knee moved to rest on my loin. Inside me, the straining member got bigger. It wasn't any more completely going out. Louis was pounding faster, harder. His shoving were smoother with the precum coating his shaft.

It was more than I could bear.

"It's… Aah! Louis…!" I came, my back shuddering violently as I did so. It didn't take long until I brought Louis with me. He exploded within the wet hole. A warm liquid rapidly filled me to the hilt, overflowing on my thighs and on the floor.

We were both tired, breathless. Louis collapsed on top of me. It was all right, his weight was something I wanted to get used to again. We remained motionless for quite some time, me hugging Louis in my arms. I didn't want to let go of him. Anymore.

"So?" I stated in Louis's ear. "Did I entertain you well?"

He placed a lazy kiss on my chest. "Very well."

"I missed you."

"I know."

I smiled. "Is that what you're supposed to say in this kind of situation? Something more like a 'I'm sorry for making you wait.' "

It was Louis's turn to smile. "Do you really want to hear me saying that?"

I threw my head back and closed my eyes. "No. It would sound creepy from you."

Louis huffed. "You see."

Then silence, again.

That eerie calm that was surrounding us… Usually, it would always make me nervous. But that night, it was calming me down. My fingers went ruffling my lover's soft, dark hair.

And I sneered when I felt something hard pressing against my leg.


End file.
